In The Cinema
by ochiuji
Summary: Cerita tentang Jihoon yang—sok—berani menonton film horror sendirian dan seorang laki-laki yang berani-beraninya memegang tangannya saat ONHOON!/BASED ON TRUE STORY!/YAOI


**Title**

 **In the Theater**

 **Author**

 **ochiuji**

 **Cast**

 **Lee Jihoon**

 **Kwon Soonyoung**

 **Hong Jisoo ((known as Joshua))**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Fanfic ini milik saya dan berasal dari saya sendiri. Cast milik Tuhan dan milik orang tuanya, juga milik Carats. Tapi Jisoo milik saya/dimutilasi/**

 **Warning**

 **YAOI!BXB!TYPO!OOC!SEDIKIT MENGANDUNG UNSUR DEWASA!EYD YANG TIDAK BAIK!CERITA YANG GAJE!**

 **Summary**

 **Cerita tentang Jihoon yang—sok—berani menonton film horror sendirian dan seorang laki-laki yang berani-beraninya memegang tangannya saat !/BASED ON TRUE STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading guys~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana, hyung?" Jihoon menggerutu di dalam telepon, badan depannya dia senderkan pada batasan kaca yang langsung menampakkan suasana lantai satu yang sangat ramai.

Kini dia sudah berada di dekat arena bioskop, banyak orang ramai disana.

dan jujur, Jihoon sangat tidak menyukai keramaian.

Dia lebih ingin berada di tempat yang tenang dengan sedikit orang di dalam nya. Tempat yang senyap dimana dirinya bisa berpikir tenang. Yah, toko kopi.

" _Aku sedang berada di jalan, Jihoonie.. Tahanlah sebentar.."_

Jihoon berdecak. Perasaan dari 2 jam yang lalu, Joshua selalu bilang dia sedang berada di jalan.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu sebanyak 14 kali, hyung."

" _Wah.. Kau menghitungnya?"_

"Sudahlah, cepatlah datang. Atau aku menonton sendiri."—PIP

Jihoon langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya, sedikit kesal karena Joshua malah bercanda pada nya. Ah, sialan.

Jihoon menatap keramaian yang ada di samping kanannya. Banyak sekali orang disana dan juga antrian untuk memesan tiket sangat panjang.

Jihoon memutar matanya malas sebelum menghela nafasnya. Ah, kalau karena dia tidak penasaran dengan film ini dia tidak akan mau cape-cape berada di sini.

Film apa?

Horor. Tentu saja.

Meskipun kini penampilannya sangat manis, dengan sweater biru yang kebesaran bagi tubuhnya dan celana jeans gelap. Dia ini juga ssang namja. Menyukai hal-hal yang berbau menakutkan dan psikopat.

Selama ini dia tak pernah ketakutan saat menonton horror, itu membuatnya bangga dan menjadi salah satu hal yang bisa di banggakan.

Jihoon menyerit saat merasakan perutnya bergetar.

AH.. Dia belum makan malam..

Dia baru ingat..

.

.

.

"Satu Soda Float dengan Classic burger."

Kasir di depannya tersenyum sebelum mengangguk, "Baiklah, 1 Soda Float dan 1 Classic Burger. Totalnya 2000 won.."

Jihoon langsung saja mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dari kantung celana nya, lalu memberikannya pada perempuan yang berada di depannya. Perempuan tua itu mengambilnya dan memasukkan nya pada mesin kasir.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar.." ucap kasir itu sambil mempersilahkan Jihoon untuk menunggu di sudut dekat meja kasir sambil memegang bon nya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Jihoon langsung mendapatkan pesanannya dan membawanya ke sudut ruangan dimana sedikit orang yang berada di sana. Hanya ada perempuan dan seorang ibu dan anaknya yang duduk disana.

Dia menempatkan dirinya dan mulai menyeruput soda dengan sesendok ice cream vanilla di atasnya. Dia menggunakan sendok dan menyuapkan ice cream vanilla itu ke dalam mulutnya. Memang, tadi dia meminta satu sendok kecil.

Setelah merasakan manisnya ice cream vanilla itu meleleh di atas lidahnya, dia tersenyum senang dan mulai memasukkan kembali ice cream itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dia bahkan menghabiskan ice cream yang ada di atas soda itu lalu meneguk soda nya.

Setelah menghabiskan ice cream itu, dia mulai membuka bungkus burger yang baru dibeli nya lalu memakannya satu gigitan.

Ponsel di kantung celana Jihoon bergetar, Jihoon lalu mengambilnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya dia gunakan untuk memegang burgernya.

Setelah membaca caller id nya, dia langsung menggeser ikon bewarna hijau itu. "Yeobosseo?" ucap Jihoon tidak jelas karena dia sedang mengunyah.

Ah, burger ini enak sekali.

" _Jihoonie, apa kau sudah membeli tiket?"_

Jihoon meletakkan burger nikmat itu ke atas piring sebelum menjawab, "Sudah, hyung.. Bukannya kau yang menyuruh ku?"

" _Baguslah.. Kau di row dan seat mana?"_

"Row H seat 16, aku mengambil barisan dua dari depan.."

" _Ah... sangat jauh.."_

"Waeyo, hyung? Kau sudah membeli tiket? Kau sudah sampai?" Jihoon menyerit bingung,

" _Aku di row D seat 3, ya, aku sudah sampai.."_

Jihoon merengut kecil, "Kenapa tempat duduk kita jauh sekali.." Kentara sekali Jihoon kini sedang merengek, Joshua tertawa mendengarnya,

" _Waeyo? Bukankah kau pemberani dan tidak takut?"_

Jihoon mendecih kecil, "Tapi ini adalah kali pertama ku menonton tanpa ada teman disampingku.." ucap Jihoon setengah merengek, dia kembali mengambil burgernya dan memakan satu gigit lagi.

" _Kau dimana, Jihoon-ah?"_

"Aku berada di KF*" ucap Jihoon sambil menyedot soda nya,

" _Baiklah, aku kesana.."_ —PIP

Jika tadi Jihoon yang memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, kini Joshua yang melakukannya.

Jihoon menaikkan bahu nya sebelum meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja dan mulai kembali menikmati burger hangat nya.

"Burgernya sangat enak.." gumam Jihoon saat memakan gigitan terakhir. Kini seluruh burger itu sudah berpindah ke dalam perutnya. "Ah, aku akan memesan satu lagi.." ucap Jihoon riang sebelum beranjak ke kasir dan memesan dua yang sama. Dia kembali menunggu dengan tenang. Ah, dia juga menambah orderannya menjadi dua Classic Burger dan satu Sundae vanilla dengan saus cokelat di atasnya.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, dia akhirnya mendapatkan pesanannya. Dia berbalik dengan nampan berisi dua burger dan sundae. Sama sekali tak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya. Dia hanya menatap makanan yang dibawahnya dengan tatapan laparnya.

Jihoon adalah maniak makanan jika kalian ingin tahu.

Dia tetap menatap makanan itu hingga...

 **BRUKK...**

"Ah, Mianhamnida.." Jihoon langsung menaikkan wajahnya saat mendengar hal itu,

Di depannya kini sedang berada namja dengan mata sipit tapi tidak sesipit miliknya sedang berwajah panik, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, sungguh.."

Jihoon berkedip dua kali sebelum menatap kembali makanannya. Ah, syukurlah makanannya tidak apa-apa.. Setelah memastikan makanannya masih baik-baik saja, dia menaikkan wajahnya sambil memberikan senyum tipis.

"Untuk apa namja ini meminta maaf? Harusnya 'kan aku?" batin Jihoon,

"Tidak apa-apa.." ucap Jihoon sambil melebarkan senyumannya. Namja di depannya tetap memasang wajah bersalah,

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa. Bisakah kau minggir sedikit?"

Jihoon tetaplah Jihoon. Dia takkan bisa berlaku manis lebih dari 1 menit, dia adalah namja tsundere level 99. Sangat galak dalamnya dan sangat lembut luarnya. Hanya saja di balik sisi galaknya itu dia mempunyai sisi lembut juga yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"A-ah.. Maafkan aku.." namja di depannya itu lalu minggir ke kanan sedikit. Memberikan Jihoon jalan. Jihoon jalan dengan wajah datar nya dan mulai menempati tempat duduk awalnya.

Jihoon memberikan senyuman kecil nya saat matanya menatap dua porsi burger ayam itu. Dengan cepat, dia mengambil salah satu burger itu lalu mulai memakannya satu gigitan dan berdecak nikmat saat burger itu sudah meluncur ke dalam tenggorokannya.

"Jihoonie?"

Jihoon mengadahkan wajahnya dan menemukan Joshua berdiri di depannya.

"Oh, wasseoyo?"

Joshua mengangguk sebelum menempatkan bokongnya di depan Jihoon _. "Really Jihoon? 2 big sized burgers and an Ice cream?"_

Jihoon menyengir sambil terus memakan burger yang ada di tangannya, "Aku tidak tahu tapi burger ini sangat enak.. Kau harus mencobanya, hyung!"

Joshua memutar bola matanya malas, " _Nope, thank's Jihoon, I love my skinny body.."_

Jihoon menyeritkan alisnya, "Jadi kau mengatakan kalau aku gemuk, begitu?"

Joshua tertawa saat mendapati wajah mencekam milik Jihoon, dia mengusak rambut Jihoon kecil, "Aku hanya bercanda, Jihoonnie.. Lanjutkan makanan mu, kita harus masuk ke theater 30 menit lagi.." ucap Joshua sambil menyeruput soda milik Jihoon.

"Yak, beli punya mu sendiri!" Jihoon menggerutu saat mendapati soda hitamnya kini sudah setengah gelas.

"Aku sedang melakukan penghematan, Jihoonie.." Jihoon mendecih mendengarnya.

"Jeonghan hyung tidak ikut?"

Joshua menggeleng kecil, "Dia sedang sibuk dengan tesis nya, tidak mungkin aku mengganggunya.." ucap Joshua sambil mencoel es krim milik Jihoon sebelum memasukkan nya ke dalam mulutnya. Jihoon benar-benar berpikir bahwa Joshua adalah boyfriend material.

"Bagaimana dengan Mingyu? Dia tidak mau menemani mu?"

" _Shut up! I didn't have any relationship with him, He's just my bestfriend when I was 7"_ Jihoon memutar matanya malas saat menyuarakan kalimat itu.

" _You already say it many times to me. But look at him, I know that he's in love with you."_

" _But you know that I don't"_ Jawab Jihoon sambil menatap mata Joshua.

" _I know but is it false to have a try? Even if it just one time?"_

" _But I really don't want to have any relationship with anyone"—except with you._ Lanjutannya dia hanya menyuarakannya di dalam hati.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama sendiri, Jihoonie.. Carilah seseorang yang bisa membuatmu nyaman.."

"Bagaimana jika aku hanya nyaman dengan mu?"

"Carilah seseorang yang kau lihat sebagai laki-laki bukan yang kau lihat sebagai hyung yang selalu melindungi mu.." Joshua menasehatinya, Jihoon menunduk.

Jihoon benar-benar nyaman dengan Joshua, dan dia juga melihat Joshua sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Ya.. Ya.. Baiklah.." ucap Jihoon malas sambil memakan kembali burgernya. Joshua tertawa kecil melihat Jihoon. Benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Ugh, Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang memberi makan anak TK.." goda Joshua, Jihoon menatapnya dengan mata kecilnya. "Yak!" protes Jihoon. Joshua tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jihoon. Tangannya terangkat sambil mengusak kepala Jihoon sekali lagi.

Jihoon mencebikkan mulutnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kemana saja asal tidak ke arah Joshua yang terlihat menyebalkan.

Walaupun menyebalkan sebenarnya Jihoon suka.

Mata Jihoon terhenti saat melihat seorang laki-laki sedang tertawa dengan mata yang membentuk garis itu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat juga hatinya menghangat. Dia terdiam begitu lama. Tetap menatap laki-laki yang tadi menabraknya itu yang kini sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Joshua menyerit bingung, dia mengikuti kemana pandangan Jihoon dan tersenyum lembut saat menyadari apa yang dilakukan Jihoon.

Tangan Joshua mendekat lalu mengusap punggung tangan Jihoon. Menyadarkannya.

"Jihoonie.."

"Jihoonie.."

"Jihoonie.."

"A-ah, ne hyung? Hyung berbicara sesuatu?"

Joshua tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya kembali bergerak lalu mengusap kepala Jihoon lembut. Lalu bergerak merapikan poni Jihoon yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Ayo cepat habiskan makananmu, 15 menit lagi film nya akan dimulai.." ucap Joshua gemas sambil mencubit hidung Jihoon. Jihoon mengaduh kecil sebelum mematuhi Joshua.

Tanpa sadar, sedari tadi sepasang mata menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa dia mengerti sendiri artinya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, saat menonton nanti jangan berteriak, karena aku tidak ada di sampingmu.." ucap Jihoon. Joshua mendecih kecil, "Aku lelaki sejati, tidak mungkin aku berteriak seperti anak perempuan saat ada angin menerbangkan rok nya." Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar kalimat Joshua.

Mereka kini sudah berada di dalam theater. Joshua sudah berada di tempatnya, sedangkan Jihoon masih mencari dimana seat 16. Dia tersenyum kecil saat mendapati tempat miliknya dan langsung saja menempatkan bokongnya di sana. Tangannya sudah memegang se kotak popcorn yang dibelinya di depan tadi, sedangkan minuman yang di beli nya tadi sudah dia letakkan di samping kiri. Dimana ada tempat khusus untuk meletakkan minuman.

Sambil mencoba mencari posisi nyaman, dia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka kontak Joshua.

 **To : Joshua**

 **Hyung, bagaimana tempat duduk mu? Nyaman?**

Jihoon menyentuh ikon 'send' sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar besar di depannya. Posisinya kali ini sangat nyaman. Dia tidak perlu mengadahkan kepalanya karena posisinya sudah sangat pas.

Theater sudah mulai penuh, dan trailer-trailer bermacam-macam film yang sedang tayang di wilayah mereka kini diputar di layar besar itu.

Drrrtt... Drrttt...

 **From : Joshua**

 **Lumayan.. Bagaimana dengan mu? Siapa yang berada di sampingmu? Perempuan atau laki-laki? Di sebelahku ada seorang remaja bersama pacarnya, sedangkan di kiri ku ada seorang wanita.**

Jihoon melirik sebelah kanannya. Ada 3 bangku yang kosong.

 **To : Joshua**

 **Di sebelahku belum ada orang.. Aku rasa mereka yang menempati bangku itu terlambat.. Hyung, film nya segera dimulai..**

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar besar itu setelah menyentuh ikon 'send', perlahan, lampu yang tadinya terang kini perlahan menjadi mati. Dia mulai fokus saat layar raksasa itu sudah menampilkan nama produser dari film itu. Background music nya juga terdengar sangat menyeramkan dan memekakkan telinga.

Ini adalah sekuel dari film horror yang sudah di tontonnya 3 tahun yang lalu. Film kesukaannya sepanjang masa.

Dia mulai menikmati popcorn nya saat sebuah rumah gelap dan menyeramkan muncul di layar.

"Permisi.."

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara itu, dan menegak liurnya saat melihat siapa yang tadi bersuara,

DI depannya kini telah berdiri 3 orang lelaki dengan 2 buah kotak popcorn di masing masing tangan mereka. 3 orang ini... adalah yang ditemuinya saat masih makan tadi.

Ya, yang menabraknya tadi ada disini. Menatap Jihoon.

"Ah, silahkan.." ucap Jihoon sambil memberinya jalan untuk duduk di tempat mereka. Mereka lalu berjalan melewati Jihoon dan menempati 3 kursi yang tadi nya kosong itu.

Dan...

Oh Shit!

Namja bermata kecil itu malah menempati kursi yang disampingnya!

Jantungnya kembali berdetak kuat juga hatinya kembali menghangat. Dia melirik ke arah namja itu yang kini sedang kesusahan meletakkan minumannya karena banyaknya popcorn yang dia pegang.

"Sini, biar aku bantu.." Jihoon menawarkan bantuannya lalu mengambil alih minuman yang ada di tangan kiri namja itu sebelum meletakkannya ke tempat minuman yang tersedia. Samar-samar, Jihoon bisa melihat namja itu tersenyum dan mengakibatkan jantung Jihoon kembali menggila.

"Terimakasih.."

"Sama-sama.."

Jihoon mulai menyamankan dirinya di kursi bantalnya, menikmati film yang ada di layar raksasa itu yang sedang menampilkan adegan-adegan semi-menyeramkan.

Jihoon bingung. Ini bahkan baru beberapa menit film dimulai tapi kenapa adegan mengerikannya sudah dimulai dari awal? Jihoon menyerit saat melihat ada suster roma dengan wajah mengerikan muncul di layar. Dimana seharusnya orang-orang menjerit ketakutan saat melihat hal itu, dia hanya menyerit bingung.

Jihoon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat melihat salah satu pemeran menembak mati anaknya sendiri. Darah berceceran dimana-mana dan itu membuat Jihoon sedikit terkejut.

Ini adalah kilasan bagaimana kasus pembunuhan yang ada di rumah Amytiville berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan Jihoon tidak terlalu terkejut, karena dia sudah menonton versi aslinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Jihoon mulai memakan kembali popcornnya dan kembali menikmati film.

Kini ada satu keluarga kecil, dengan 2 anak perempuan dan 2 anak laki-laki juga seorang ibu. Ibu nya kini sedang memarahi anak perempuannya yang berambut pendek karena ketahuan merokok. Sedangkan si anak membantahnya.

Jihoon berteriak di dalam hati kalau yang dikatakan si anak itu benar.

Drrttt...Drrttt...

 **From : Joshua**

 **Jihoon, popcorn hyung habis. Hyung akan keluar membeli nya. Kau mau juga?**

Jihoon menyerit membaca nya dan melihat ke arah kotak popcornya. Ah, tinggal setengah..

 **To : Joshua**

 **Belikan satu untukku, hyung..**

Setelah Jihoon mengirim pesan itu, dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya dan kembali menonton. Jihoon meletakkan kedua tangannya dimasing-masing sisi nya. sembari tangan kirinya terus berperan memasukkan popcorn ke dalam mulutnya, dia melirik laki-laki yang disampingnya.

Namja ini.. terlihat sangat tampan.

Dia terlihat sangat serius dengan film di depannya, Jihoon kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak kuat langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke film.

Tak lama dia menonton, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menoel bahu nya, dia menoleh kearahnya,

"Oh, hyung.." ucap Jihoon saat mengetahui siapa yang menjadi pelakunya.

"Ini popcornmu.." Joshua memberi sekotak popcorn itu lalu mengusak kepala Jihoon sebelum berjalan berbalik menuju tempatnya.

"Pacarmu?"

"eh?" Jihoon menoleh kekiri, laki-laki itu baru saja bertanya pada nya.

"Dia pacarmu?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak.."

"Kelihatannya begitu.."

"Dia menganggapku adik," ucap Jihoon sambil menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang semakin menggila dan makin menggila saat namja itu bertatapan dengan matanya,

Namja itu mengangguk sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi.

"Namamu... siapa?"

Jihoon kembali menoleh kearahnya. Benarkah ini? Dia menanyakan nama ku?

"Jihoon.. Lee Jihoon.."

"Oh, baiklah.. Namaku Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung.." ucap laki-laki itu lalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Jihoon jadi bingung ingin fokus ke film yang ditunggu-tunggu nya atau laki-laki yang baru dikenalinya.

"Oh, baiklah.. Senang berkenalan dengan mu.." ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum keci, namja yang beru diketahuinya bernama Soonyoung itu ikut tersenyum membalasnya.

Mereka tidak berkata apapun lagi, tak melanjutkan percakapan singkat mereka. Jihoon memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya rapat rapat dan kembali untuk fokus ke layar raksasa di depannya sementara Soonyoung juga melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Film ini sudah memasuki tahap dimana Iblis itu mulai meneror keluarga kecil itu. Penampakan-penampakan sudah mulai terjadi dan barang-barang sudah mulai bergerak sendiri. Jihoon memang sudah melihat setannya sekali, tapi itu tidak cukup membuatnya untuk ketakutan._

 _Suasana sangat hening disaat pemain utama kini sedang terperangkap di ruangan yang dikunci dan penuh salib. Banyak salib yang di tempelkan di dinding ruangan itu. Salib-salib itu berasal dari para tetangga yang menyumbangkan karena prihatin dengan kejadian yang menimpa keluarga itu._

Jantung Jihoon berdetak lebih cepat, entah kenapa di suasana yang hening ini Jihoon merasa akan ada sesuatu yang muncul di layar besar itu. Jihoon semakin fokus dan tangannya mengepal lebih keras di pegangan sofa itu.

Dan..

"AAARRGHHHH!"

Seketika Jihoon langsung menutup erat matanya dan tangannya semakin dia epalkan. Bibirnya dia lipat dalam-dalam dan alisnya—

-GREP..

-Tunggu..

"Soon-Soonyoung?"

Jihoon berkata dengan gugup, tangannya tiba-tiba terasa sangat hangat begitupula dengan hati nya dan juga jantungnya yang semakin gila detakannya setiap detik. Jihoon menatap telapak tangan Soonyoung yang berada di atas punggung tangannya, bahkan Jihoon bisa merasakan usapan lembut di sisi kiri tangannya.

Singkatnya, Soonyoung memegang tangannya.

"Kau ketakutan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memegang tangan mu, lihatlah, aku biasa melakukannya dengan teman ku.." ucap Soonyoung lembut sambil tersenyum kecil, Jihoon menegak liurnya gugup.

"A-Ah terimakasih.." ucap Jihoon dan setelah itu Soonyoung kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada film tapi tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Jihoon. Jihoon menghela nafas lega. Tapi jantungnya tetap tidak mau berdetak dengan normal.

Jihoon melirik teman Soonyoung yang duduk di samping Soonyoung, temannya itu terlihat sangat imut, dia menekuk bibirnya kebawah saat mendapati tangan kanan Soonyoung menggenggam tangan temannya itu. Ah, sepertinya dia masih sekolah, buktinya dia kini masih memakai seragam SMA.

Jihoon membaca nama teman Soonyoung itu di dalam hati,

"Xu Minghao"

Entah kenapa Jihoon merasa sedih, Soonyoung melakukan hal yang sama pada temannya adalah hal yang wajar, tapi kenapa hatinya malah terasa sakit?

Jihoon kembali menonton film dengan setengah hati, tanpa sadar seseorang disampingnya itu melirik ke arahnya.

.

.

.

" _Will! Jangan kesana!"_

" _Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Ed? Kita tidak bisa membeiarkan sesuatu itu membully kita terus menerus!"_

" _Jangan Will! Jangan!"_

Jihoon merasa jantungnya terus dipacu saat mendengar ada suara asahan pisau, dia memaki anak laki-laki yang bernama Will itu yang nekat-nekatan ingin pergi ke dapur yang jelas-jelas ada sesuatu _disana._

 _Anak laki-laki itu perlahan jalan memasuki dapur dan mengitar meja kayu itu, dia melototkan matanya saat melihat banyak pisau di atas meja, dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju pintu tapi terlambat. Pintu itu kini sudah menutup dengan sendirinya._

Jihoon menahan nafasnya,

" _Janet tiba-tiba menghilang! Dia ada di dalam bersama Will!"_

 _Ed dan Lorraine segera berlari ke pintu dapur, diikuti Peggy dan Maurice dibelakangnya. Mereka segera mendobrak pintu itu dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati dapur seperti keadaan kapal pecah. Maurice mengambil sendok yang terlihat sudah dibengkokkan._

 _Mereka lalu mendapatkan Will berada di dalam lemari, dan kini mereka kembali mencari Janet yang akhirnya di temukan di lemari kecil, bahkan kaki nya terlihat terlipat,_

Jihoon merasa tangannya teremas, dia melirik tangan Soonyoung yang kini sedang menyematkan tangannya pada miliknya. Dia menyelipkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari mungil milik Jihoon. Soonyoung menggenggamnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat ketakutan.." ucap Soonyoung, Jihoon menggeleng cepat dan kuat.

"A-aku tidak takut!"

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak takut tapi kau gemetar."

Jihoon menundukkan wajahnya,

Setelah merasakan panas di pipi nya sudah menghilang, dia menaikkan wajahnya dan melebarkan matanya saat melihat wajah Soonyoung berada di depan wajahnya.

Ah sial, wajahnya memanas lagi!

"Ber-berhenti menatapku seperti itu.."

Soonyoung tertawa sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jihoon. Jihoon semakin merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih keras.

Sembari menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, dia kembali fokus ke film, dan merutuki film yang kini sudah memasuki bagian yang paling seram. Apakah saat dia menunduk tadi menghabiskan waktu selama 15 menit? Pantas saja Soonyoung melihatnya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat tadi.

Jihoon memfokuskan perhatian layar yang kini sedang menampakkan seorang suster dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Jihoon menutup setengah matanya.

" _Aku tahu siapa namamu!"_

" _Namamu adalah Valak! Nama yang menjijikkan,penuh dendam dan najis yang..."_

" _AAARRGHHHH!"_

 _Iblis dengan kedok suster katolik itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar hingga kini giginya kelihatan semuanya. Terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan mata yang hitam pekat itu._

Jihoon sontak menutup matanya dan semakin meremas tangan Soonyoung yang ada di genggamannya. Tadi itu sungguh menyeramkan, serius—

-GREPP

Jihoon benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna apapun saat merasakan tangannya ditarik dan tubuhnya yang kini sudah ada di dalam dekapan laki-laki yang berada di sampingnya kini. Jantungnya kini berdetak semakin cepat dan terasa jantungnya jatuh tepat di atas lambung. Soonyoung benar-benar mendekatkan dirinya ke Jihoon dan membawa kepala Jihoon ke dada nya sementara tangan kanannya mengusap punggung Jihoon.

"S-Soonyoung.."

"Kali ini aku hanya melakukannya dengan mu.."

Jihoon memberanikan mendongakkan wajahnya dan kini mendapati wajah Soonyoung berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Pipinya kembali memanas dan merona. Apalagi saat Soonyoung memberikan senyuman manis dan lembutnya.

"Percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Y-Ya.." Jihoon tidak berbohong. Dia kini bahkan sedang merasakannya, mencintai Soonyoung yang baru beberapa menit lalu dikenalnya. Kini dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jeonghan. Cinta membuatmu merasa berbeda. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan perutnya terasa geli, begitu juga dengan kakinya yang melemah. Jihoon kini merasakan semua yang dikatakan Jeonghan.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih.."

Jihoon merapatkan mulutnya dan melipatnya kedalam. Dia memang mencintai Soonyoung tapi dia kan tidak tahu bagaimana latar belakang Soon—

"Diam berarti iya. Mulai sekarang jalani hari mu sebagai kekasihku.."

-satu fakta yang diketahui Jihoon tentang Soonyoung.

Soonyoung adalah pemaksa.

Dan tahu-tahu,Soonyoung kini sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya sambil mencium bibirnya lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **From : Jihoonnie**

 **Hyung, kau pulang sendiri ya, aku ada urusan yang lebih penting.**

Joshua berdecak keras. "Apakah berciuman di kategorikannya ke dalam 'urusan yang lebih penting'?" Joshua menggerutu sambil mencoba menelepon Jeonghan.

Ah, dia membutuhkan Jeonghan sekarang..

"Jeonghan-ah? Kau dirumah?"

" _Ne? Waeyo?"_

"Aku akan kerumah, jangan mandi duluan, kita mandi bersama"—PIP

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Annyeonggggg!

First time nulis ff wkwkwk

Ini pengalaman pribadi lho, hehe..

Hari itu aku janjian nonton Conjuring 2 sama temen ku, kami janjian supaya ketemuan di Mallnya, Karena aku emang penasarang banget sama filmnya, jadi aku nyampe duluan disana hehe, aku nunggu tuh sampe jam 1(fyi : kami janjiannya jam 11) tapi dianya ga dateng-dateng.

Di telepon ga diangkat, di chat juga, di email apalagi hahaha.. Jadi, aku mutusin untuk beli tiketnya dulu supaya gak kehabisan, terus pas ngantri temen aku itu nelpon kalo bilang dia lagi dijalan, aku kesel terus nawarin supaya aku beliin tiket untuk dia, dia bilang gausah yaudah aku beli tiket untuk aku sendiri.

Karena laper setelah beli tiket aku ke texas(disini aku ganti jd KFC) terus makan burger, aku bener bener makan 3 porsi burger hehehe.. dan soal tabrakan itu bener-bener kejadian, dan sebenernya ice cream aku malah jd jatuh krn laki-laki itu -..-

Cerita berikutnya itu beneran semua, adegan dia megang tangan aku juga bener-bener terjadi, kecuali peluk+cium dan jadian itu sih, itu Cuma menambah kadar kemanisan saja wkwk..

Sampe sekarang aku sama dia—yang nabrak aku tadi—masih sering contact, malah makin deket, dia sering telponin aku dan sering ngajakin aku makan wkwkwk.. semoga aja aku sm dia bener-bener kek SoonHoon yang ada di ff ini yaa amin hehehe doain donggg /sodorin golok/

ok, makasih sudah membaca ff gaje ini,

oh iya, nanti bakal ada side story nya, tungguin yaa hahahaha

bye byeeeeee~~.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.


End file.
